Soul Eater: A New Beginning REWRITTEN
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Soul and Makas life gets turned upside down as the effects from a spell from their last battle start to change Soul for the worse. read to find out what else happens! original story is being rewritten. this is the new story. for all my viewers i apologize for my absence.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A New Student

Maka Albarn stood at the bottom step of the DWMA academy suitcase in hand. The breeze blew her pigtails to the side as she took a deep breath and smiled. "Come on papa. We're already late!" she called her father as he was still sitting in the taxi, taking his sweet time.

"You shouldn't get all excited Maka; it's not good for you." She rolled her eyes and looked back at the staircase that seemed to never end. He finally got out of the taxi and started towards the stairs, carrying his suitcases and one of Maka's extras.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be here. Now COME ON!" her father sighed loudly and looked up at the breathing sun up in the sky.

"There so many stairs though…" Maka started up the stairs without him and drug her suitcase behind her. Halfway up the staircase, she stopped and looked back down at her red haired father who hasn't even made it up the first step yet. Once again, she rolled her eyes at her father and continued up the stairs. Little did she know, she was being watched from afar.

_"Assassins Rule Number One - Silence: Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target." _Maka reached the top step breathless. The front of the school was beautiful up close. It was much better than magazines and school website pictures that's she has looked at for as long as she can remember.

_"Assassins Rule Number Two – __Transitional__Thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements."_ She walked forward and rolled her suit case in front of her, resting her wrists on the handle.

"Come on papa, I don't want to be any later than I already am!" she shouted, not knowing her father was right behind her.

"I'm right here Maka, no need to shout. Now stay right here while I go get Lord Death." She nodded and held back a grin that was creeping up on her face.

_"Assassins Rule Number Three - Speed: Take out the target before the target notices your presence."_ Maka got a small feeling that she was being watched and saw something move in the corner of her eye.

"I am the great assassin Black Star! And I've come here to assassinate you all!" a blue haired boy jumped from out of nowhere right in front of her and shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"YOU IDIOT! It's not an assassination if you've been spotted already." A white haired boy, a few inches shorter than the blue haired boy lazily walked up behind him. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and a frown on his face. Maka didn't know how to react to either boy, so she stayed quiet and intertwined her fingers together.

"Chill Soul, I know what I'm doing," the blue haired boy shushed the other one and took a giant step towards Maka and held out his gloved hand, "Black Star's the name. you better not forget it Blondie, cuz' one day, I'm gonna be the one who surpasses God." She didn't know whether to shake his hand or smash his face in with a book. The white haired boy smacked his hand away and looked up and grinned at her as he held his hand to her. Maka shook his hand and smiled slightly.

"Or one day someone will finally have the common sense to smash your face…" the White haired boy said to BlackStar and looked back at Maka, "I'm Soul. Don't listen to the ass, he's just full of hot air." He gave her a toothy grin and shoved his hand back in his pocket.

"I'm Maka. I'm new to Death City and-" Soul cut her off, "Weapon or meister?" she looked at him skeptically and drew her hands away from the boys.

"Meister. I guess ill see you guys around school. I have to get going. I'm supposed to go meet Lord Death." She waved goodbye as she walked past them.

"Are you really that desperate to get a meister?" BlackStar asked Souls chuckling. Soul gave him a look of annoyance and huffed.

"No. I'm just asking. I'm tired of classes. I want to go out and fight already." BlackStar laughed at him.

"You haven't been on a mission in weeks. You need to go back to training first!" Soul punched him in the jaw and started towards the building.

"Let's just get to class idiot."

A/N Okay. I know what you're thinking. I've been gone so long. well I'm back and redoing EVERYTHING. All of my stories are going to eventually be rewritten and hopefully a lot better. I will work on this story first and see how it goes from there.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Welcoming Committee

After seeing Lord Death, Maka received her schedule and was greeted by one of the teachers who go by the name of Sid. A close friend of Makas mother back when she went to the DWMA, " So, Sid where's the library?"

"Huh, the library? You know you remind me a lot of you mother where she was your age. Always had her nose in a book. The library is just down the hall from the cafeteria." Maka thanked him and he opened the door to her first class of the day. She stood in the doorway, catching the entire classrooms attention. She became flustered and looked sheepishly to the ground.

" Ah, you must be Miss Albarn? Am I correct?" The professor asked, setting his chalk down on the chalkboard.

"Y-yes sir." Maka shifted on her feet, looking down slightly.

"I'm Professor Stein. We were just about to lean the studies of soul residence. You can have a seat next to Mr. Evans over there." He pointed to the top corner of the class. Maka followed his finger and saw the white haired boy she met from earlier. She nodded and walked up the stairs to her new desk. As Maka sat down, Soul took his feet off the desk and uncrossed his arms.

"Hey, aren't you that Maka girl from earlier?" he lifted his headband from his eyes with one finger and asked with a light whisper.

"Yea, Soul right?" Maka set her books on the desk and turned to him.

"The one and only. So do you like Death City so far?"

"It's okay. I guess I'll get used to it." Maka said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah so, there's this welcoming party for all the new students down at Lord Deaths sons house. Wanna tag along?" he rested his chin on his hand and lazily looked at her.

"Sure. But I don't have a way to get there."

" It's after school so I can take ya. It's no big deal." He smirked and closed his eyes.

Maka could only smile. Her first day at school miles away from home and she's already made a friend, "thanks."

After class Professor Stein held both Maka and Soul back, "Lord Death wants to see you," he pointed at Soul, "and your fathers looking for you in the death room as well," he pointed at Maka. Maka just rolled her eyes and folded her arms. They walked out of the classroom only for awkward silence to take over. Maka was starting to get a feeling she shouldn't trust this guy. He may be nice, but she can read his soul. It's dark and gloomy. Soul broke the silence, "I wonder why Lord Death wants me again. I didn't do anything."

"Hmm, you were with BlackStar, weren't you?" Maka looked over and smiled.

"So?"

"Maybe he-," she was cut off with, "MMMMAAKKKAAA! Get away from my little angel you hideous freak," he pushed Soul to the ground and gave Maka a bone crushing hug, "pa-pa ca-n't breath."

"Sorry my little angel. He didn't touch did he?" He squeezed her so tight that Soul could hear her vertebra crack from the floor.

"No papa. I'm fine. We were just walking to the death room together. You said you were looking for me?"

"I just wanted to see if my LITTLE ANGEL was alright!" Her papa busted into tears and hugged her hand to his face.

"I AM, papa. Now go away! You're embarrassing me!" Maka's cheeks got all flustered and she pulled her hand away from him.

"Sure, ok." Spirit left with tears running down his cheeks screaming, "MAKA DADDY LOVES YOU!"

"God, sometimes I just wish I wasn't related to him." Maka held a hand out to Soul and pulled him off the ground, surprised by how much he DIDN'T weigh.

"Yeah, he's, um something alright." Soul said rubbing the back of his head.

"I can walk with you to the death room if you'd like. Lunch just started so we'll still have time to eat." Maka offered.

"sure. Gives some time to know ya better."

When they got to the death room, Soul pushed open the big doors and held out a hand for Maka to enter. They walked down the path to Lord Deaths office and stopped at the foot of his platform. Lord Death was waiting there quietly. "Ah, so you did decide to come this time."

"Yeah, so what do you want? I'm starving." Soul asked impatiently.

"I think I've found you a partner Soul." He said looking at Maka.

"Wait, hold on a sec. Your saying you're partnering me up with her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You and Maka," her name caught her attention, "will be partners even if you don't want to. You'll be living in an apartment the school is renting out for students. You** each** get separate bedrooms due to school policies." Makas jaw dropped and Soul face palmed.

"That great because her father would probably tear me to shreds."

"Maka…. CHOP!" she pulled a book out of her bag and hit him on top of the head, "dont talk about him that way. I actually don't consider him my father." She hissed the last word as if it were venom.

In the cafeteria, BlackStar was standing on the table yelling how cool he was and how he'll 'surpass' god one day. Soul and Maka walked in and got in the lunch line when they heard BlackStar's voice scream Souls name.

"SOUL, there you are," he jumped off the table and ran over to them, "I was talking about how I was gonna surpass god when I defeat the keshin. I also heard you finally found a partner? Where is he?"

"Behind you. Maka, you remember loudmouth BlackStar don't you?" Soul said with the most unenthusiastic voice Maka has ever heard.

"Yeah I do. You tried to assassinate me." She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"you're Souls partner? Hahahahahah I don't get it?" he turned to Soul, "what's not to get BlackStar? She my partner."

"Dude, you can't be serious, are you. She's has no chest and she looks like she could be broken in half just like that." Soul took a step back as if he knew what was coming, "Maka…. CHOP! I'm not flat chested, just under grown!"

They walked over to the table with the rest of the boys friends, "hey, Soul, who this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Maka that's Tsubaki Blackstars weapon, Kid, his weapons, Liz and Patty. Guys this is my meister, Maka." Soul said as he sat down on the bench.

Patty clapped, Liz hugged her and Tsubaki smiled, "it's good that you found a partner Soul. Everybody met their partners on the third day of school. Soul hasn't had a partner that wouldn't run away from him since the beginning." Tsubaki said.

"How long have you guys been here?" Maka's head now filled with curiosity, "at least 2 months. I've gone through at least 7 partners already. You want to run, now's your chance," Soul waited, nothing. She just stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"Soul are you coming to the party tonight?" Kid asked,

"Yeah I'm taking Maka too."

After school they moved Maka's stuff to the apartment. They went inside and soul showed her where her bedroom is and the bathroom. It was a mess considering that only Soul lived there. When they got to her room they set her stuff down and Soul stepped outside so she could change into something nice, he decided to go in a black striped tux with a red tie. (A/N kind of like the one he wears all the time in his mind.) While Maka want in a sleeveless purple dress that stopped down to the top of her knees. She curled her hair and decided to leave it down. When she walked out of her room Soul looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and smiled, "took you long enough." Soul commented.

A/N As you can probably tell, I'm going to change the chapters a little bit, but it will stick to its original story line. read and review and let me know what you guys think.


End file.
